


Tactical Retreat

by Chie (Chierafied)



Series: Fandom Events SK [14]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family Dinners, Humor, Inuvember, Modern Era, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chierafied/pseuds/Chie
Summary: It is a truth universally acknowledged, that the eager mothers of a young couple should inevitably and unerringly steer any conversation towards the topic of grandchildren and the lamentable lack thereof.





	Tactical Retreat

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that the eager mothers of a young couple should inevitably and unerringly steer any conversation towards the topic of grandchildren and the lamentable lack thereof.

Mrs. Higurashi and Sesshoumaru’s mother proved to be no exception to this rule, because during the Mrs family dinner the affable discussion unavoidably veered towards the sore subject.

The very moment it did, Sesshoumaru cast a glare at Kagome, wordlessly conveying the accusing  _I-told-you-so_  from across the table.

Kagome bit her lip to stifle her laugh.  

“Right?” Sesshoumaru’s mother intoned, eagerly grasping to what was one of her favourite talking points. “I don’t see why you would need to wait, you aren’t getting any younger – not to put any pressure on you of course, dear –”

“Of course,” Kagome murmured in exasperated amusement.

“It’s your decision,” Mrs. Higurashi said, smiling kindly at her daughter. “It’s very sensible to wait until you’re ready.”

“Though to be frank you will  _never_  be ready,” Sesshoumaru’s mother added helpfully.

“It would just be so nice, don’t you think?” Mrs. Higurashi said, beaming. “To have a precious, little –”

Sesshoumaru’s cell phone went off, cutting into Mrs. Higurashi’s daydream.

“It’s work,” Sesshoumaru announced, frowning at his phone. “Excuse me.”

He got up and left the room, barking orders into his phone.

“I suppose that is why we have no grandchildren yet,” Sesshoumaru’s mother sniffed. “Always work with that one.”

Laughter bubbled in Kagome’s throat again.

She knew her husband too well, and the timing of that  _work call_  had been way too convenient.

Also, she’d seen Souta discreetly shove his phone back into his pocket while grinning.

“Perhaps you could go for an overnight trip together and leave my son’s phone behind by sheer accident?” Sesshoumaru’s mother suggested hopefully.

“I’ll see what I can do,” Kagome promised, struggling to keep her face straight.

Thankfully from there, the conversation strayed into reminiscing about travel and Kagome could breathe easily once again and enjoy her mother’s excellent cooking.

When Mrs. Higurashi rose to get the dessert and Sesshoumaru’s mother insisted to help by carrying away the dirty dishes, Kagome gave Souta a wink and used the opportunity to slip away.

It didn’t take her long to find Sesshoumaru. She knew his hidey holes too well by now.

Kagome stepped into the well house and sat next to Sesshoumaru on the steps leading down towards the dirt floor and the Bone Eater’s Well.

“You’re about to miss the dessert if you stay here,  _working_ ,” Kagome told him, flashing him a smile.

Sesshoumaru shut down the Tetris on his phone and turned towards her. “I had to leave to preserve my sanity.”

“I know.” Kagome leaned in to press a kiss to his cheek. “And I’d rather you leave than have a repeat of the row you had with your mother on her birthday.”

“So would I. I would also like getting through just one meeting with my mother without having her start badgering us to procreate.” Sesshoumaru shuddered. “It is disturbing.”

“It's perfectly natural,” Kagome assured him. “But you know there is only one option if you want them to stop their badgering.”

Sesshoumaru looked at her, alarmed. ”Letting them win is  _not_  an option.”

Kagome laughed. “Yeah, we couldn’t have that, could we?”

“No, we could not,” Sesshoumaru replied – but this time his voice carried a note of hesitation that had been absent from his earlier firm declaration.

Kagome smiled at her husband and got up, offering him her hand.

“Come on, let’s go get some dessert. Mama’s made you your favourite.”

Sesshoumaru grasped her hand, brushing a kiss to the back of it before allowing her to help him up.

“How could I resist,” he replied and followed his wife out of the well house.

 


End file.
